Eye's Open
by neversaynevergirl
Summary: Sequel to A Cinderella Spy Story, Cammie and Zach have been through a lot for the past few years and are ready for the CIA. But when something big comes up, people are willing to tear the apart, or worse. Its time for the Circle to end.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. **

Adrenaline rushed through me as I raced across the rooftop of the building. I must complete this mission and bring the person to justice. I raced after the man dressed in black who had a backpack swinging next to him, it grazing his legs, making him trip along the way. I jumped over small ceiling windows and little chimneys that poked out. I followed his movements exactly. But I paused when he jumped over a small gap to another building. I stopped at the edge and looked at the fall. Ever since I was little I wasn't afraid of heights, but only of falling so I cautiously stood on the ledge and spread my arms out wide.

"Cammie, hurry we don't have all day," my co-worker Emma Duffield told me through my comms.

"I wish we did," I muttered under my breath.

I took a small breath in and jumped, bracing my fall. I landed on my feet perfectly and then kept running. Everyone wanted to nickname me, Kitty Kat Cammie since I always landed on my feet but I perfered more of Cammie the Chameleon since it mostly fit me since I'm a pavement artist. I don't get noticed and I live like that, I really didn't care that I was invisible, since that's how a great spy should do. I was happy to follow in my parents steps, my mom being a spy and so is my dad (even though I thought he was part of the army I later learned he wasn't).

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye come around and came in front of the person I was chasing. The person I was chasing stopped in front of a young 23 year old boy-man person (not sure which he is). The boy had shaggy black hair, black shoulders and bright green emerald eyes that were glowing in the night. He wore black pants, blue shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket that I normally wear when I was cold.

"I think that belongs to us," his voice was deep and cold as he told the man between us.

"I don't think so," the man with said and then his fist then flew at the boy-man. He dodged it and kicked the man with the heel of his boots which made the man fall onto his back his bag sliding away from him. The younger one ran over to grab the bag as I ran to the one on the ground. His beard was roughly shaven, his blue eyes way too blue and he had crooked teeth.

"What are you going to do, you're just a girl," the harsh words came out of his mouth, a chill sent down my spine. I took something sharp out of my pocket, and showed him the sharp needle it had. I smiled as he gasped and stabbed it into his leg. He was about to scream but couldn't since venom took over and he went into a sleep, that wouldn't kill him well he'll wake up in a few hours not remembering a lot of things.

"I'm a Gallagher Girl," I spat at him and stood up and walked away from the man that laid unconsious on the ground.

"That's my girl," the 23 year old told me, his arm going over my shoulders.

I smiled, "Yes I am, Zach." We walked away from the man and towards our mentor who were standing by the ledge of the building who will determine our grade to graduate after this mission for the test. I grabbed Zach's hand and squeezed it.

"So," I asked Joe Solomon, a mid-forty year old man who resembles Brad Pitt. He was once a really close friend to my parents and acted like one to my now.

"Welcome to the CIA you three," he said and walked away. I turned to Zach and he grabbed my and lifted y body and spun around. He let me down and I couldn't help smiling, but who was the third person.

"Well if you two are done with your little love-fest come on let's celebrate," I heard Emma's voice in my comms, the third person.

"Yeah let's," Zach took my hand again and we walked off the rooftop away from Mr. Solomon trying to pick the man on the ground up.

**Yeah my first sequel! Hope you like it! If you haven't read A Cinderella Spy Story, please read that before this, I know I'm not good at beginnings but it will get better. Please review for a virtual cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. **

Zach and I walked hand in hand with Emma following us from behind, I think that she might feel like the third wheel. I couldn't stop smiling, my dream was finally coming true, first I find out who my mysterious texting buddy was, I got into my dream college and I was finally in the CIA, so pretty much all my dreams are now for real (well except for a few like becoming a Princess with a hotel of kitty-cats that I wanted when I was 6). We walked through the campus of Gallagher Academy and then down the road, towards Bex's house, which I've been staying in since the incident 5 years ago. Bex came to Gallagher with me, and Zach since her parents were part of MI6. Liz became a student-teacher at Harvard and Macey had become a famous model and fashion designer, they might seemed busy, but we all spend times together when Macey flys her jet to pick us up and maybe go to a place like Paris. Well maybe not like Paris but to New York City for sure. We came to a small house which was a color of a bright blue and a white door. The lawn was freshly mowed and the sprinklers were going off. We walked up to the house and something seemed strange, Bex has always kept the lights on even after we go to bed, since it would let who ever comes in a kidnaps us or something, will know we are awake and ready for them.

I walked up to the front stoop and reached my hand forward and about to turn the knob when Emma walked up to the door and knocked, no answer and then she started to walk away from the house.

"What was that?" I asked turning to face her.

"Looks like there's no one home, let's go," Emma pleaded but then suddenly the door creaked open and her face became a sight of horror. Emma may be all spy person but sometimes she can be a really 'fraidy cat when it comes to dark places and creaking sounds. I looked at Zach who just gave his famouse smirk and I smiled. I had always felt safe when he looked at me with that face lift of his, it felt like the only thing I've known.

"So... you going to go in?" he asked me.

"What, why not you? You are the boy here," I told him.

"Well I want to be a gentleman, ladies first," he bowed and stuck his arm out.

"Fine." I walked forward and felt Zach behind me. I stepped into the thresold and everything was dark, and I had a strange feeling. Zach came in and then Emma, who shut the door behind her, making sure no one gets out. Out of the corner of my eye, I vaguely saw Zach take something small and black out of his pocket and held it forward. I reached to my left and flicked the switch on.

And like the speed of light, people popped out from behind furniture and I loud "SURPRISE!" My heart was beating so fast that it was going to explode, I seriously thought that there was someone bad in here. There was a huge sign hanging from the ceiling "Welcome to the CIA", and there were balloons everywhere. I noticed that pretty much everyone from Blackthorne and Gallagher were all there, including Liz and Macey. My hand went to my chest, trying to calm my breathing.

Bex stepped foward and hugged me and turned to Zach, "Put that thing away before it pokes someone in the eyeball." He followed her orders and placed it back to his belt and hugged my mocho-cappocino skined friend who then hugged Emma and the music started playing.

I don't really know how real college parties are like but in a spy school like both Blackthorne and Gallagher, as soon as someone gets accepted into a spy business, everyone rushes at the last minute to get everything ready before there friends get home. And well we don't really drink that much like other parties.

About after 5 minutes of the party, I went upstairs to my room, alone and just sat by the window, on the window seat thing. I looked at the night, the world so dark, yet so bright. My room was a regular bedroom and all. I had pictures of my friends and I all over the place, ones including Zach, but everything didn't feel regular. I know its been years since my father supposably left for the army, everything felt strange. I always come to my roo at night and looked at the star, hoping my father was one of them and hoping they would tell me the truth about my father, really. I heard he died at war, but then the incident with Mrs. Goode, I'm not really sure what happened to him. I slipped that out of my mind when I heard a knock at the door. I looked and saw Liz and Macey standing there.

"Its my party and I'll look at the stars if I want to?" Macey asked as she hopped onto my bed, leaving Liz standing at the door.

I shrugged and I walked over to the bed and placed my back against my purple, fluffy pillows and started to play with a corner of one. I looked away from Macey and at my black painted nails.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, coming to sit down next to Macey.

"Is it Zach?" Macey asked.

"Its not about him, but I'm unsure of I should be doing this," I told them.

"Joining the CIA?" Liz asked and I nodded.

"Cammie, why do you think that?" Macey asked.

"I don't know, I just want to follow in my parents footsteps, like helping my country. But after what happened, I'm not so sure who my parents really are." I told them.

"Cam, that's the past, this is the present. You have to forget about everything." Macey told me, she was right. I hate it when she's right.

"Come on, Cam. Let's get back to the party," Liz said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and followed them out of my room and down the stairs, past people making out, and to the party. I was pulled from behind Liz, Macey next to me and then pulled violently into a person by accident, spilling a drink everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," I yelled, being dragged away. I looked at Macey, wondering where I was being taken to. She probably knew what I was going to ask because she said, "Zach needs to ask you something."

Ask me something? Ask me what? Like if I'm happy with joining the CIA? But I couldn't think anymore, when I saw Zach, smiling at me, talking to Jonas. Everything seemed to disappear when I saw him walk over to me. Liz let go of my hand and my two friends back away from me. What was going on? Zach stood in front of me and then he placed two fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistle, which got everyone's attention. The music was paused and all eyes were on Zach, but he turned to me, the only person he was going to talk to.

"So Cammie..." he trailed off.

"So Zach..." I mocked, he smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Cammie, I know we've been through a lot together, ever since that time in middle school when DeeDee humilated you at the school dance,"-didn't need to bring it up-"and the time when we fought my mom. And until now." What was he going to do? And then I knew it when I saw that he took something out of his leather jacket pocket and kneel down on one knee. My hand flew to my mouth, shocked. He pulled out a small box from his jacket and opened it, revealing a small ring inside. "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

What should I do?

**Duh duh **

**Omg THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! I FEEL SO HAPPY! If you didn't read A Cinderella Spy Story, you don't have to, but I might mention some things from there. And OMFG MY FAVORITE AUOTHER maryclumsy COMMENTED, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really wanna update reguarly and all (here comes my excuses) I have this play on sunday for a fesitval that hopefully we'll get an award for (we had rehersal at the place today and I met a guy named Robbie with a really high-pitched voice and he's like, awesome) and I have a science fair project, which I think its stupid since we need a choice on what we do for science. So yeah there's my excuses for now. I love you all, you get another virtual cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

**So a few people were confused on what Zach pulled out last chapter, well first a gun then put it back in his pant belt thingy then a ring from his jacket, sorry for the confusion cuz I wanted to update then plus I had scrapped my hand against the pavement during recess (yes in my school even 8th graders get recess) and it was hurting and gross looking so sorry. There will be a long author's note since I have drama to deal with and I seriously need help.**

_Will you marry me? _The words repeated in my head five millions times. I stood there looking down at him, on one knee and holding out a ring. What was I going to say? Do? Should I say "no" since I'm thinking too much? Or should I say "yes"? Come on Cammie, I thought to myself. Do you love him? Of course I do, more than anything. We've been through everything thick and thin and I have always thought of marriage, of me walking down the aisle, everyone there (not my step family, just my friends) staring at me. And standing up there at the alter I would always see Zach standing there. So what was I doing? Why am I questioning myself? So I came down to Earth from my world of questions and looked around at everyone staring at me. I looked at Zach, hopefullness(**A/N I hope thats a word, well if its not, congrats I made a word, party time!)** in his eyes.

I smiled and said the words that in no doubt that I would say, "Yes."

Zach smiled, his eyes lit up and he stood up pulling me into a tight hug. Everyone cheered and I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck, resting my hands on his neck. I could feel happy tears making my eyes blurry, I pulled away to look at my very handsome fiance who was glowing more than a pregnant woman. I felt a happy tear slip out and he noticed and his smile weakened, thinking that something bad had happened.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, wiping the tear with his finger.

"Everything is fine... everything is..." I trailed off by cupping my hands around his neck and pulling hi close to me and I placed my lips against his. His warm lips filled my body with hopefulness that everything is fine and that I had made a good choice. I pulled him closer into me afraid that if I bring him any closer he would pop like a pimple, but that didn't bother us as we kissed passionly (**A/N I'm sorry I can't spell for my life)** as everyone danced around us to an upbeat song. I moved one of my hands off of his neck and dragged it down his chest, feeling his abs and placing it there. I pulled away and smiled brighter than I can ever, wow there is a lot of smiling going on.

Zach took the ring between two of his fingers and slid it up my ring finger and that officially made me the future Mrs. Goode. I grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him through the crowd of people, past Bex who was making out with Grant, Liz who was eating chips and dip and Macey who just danced by herself not caring how ridiculous she looked. We made it through the hallways and through the back door and out onto the backyard.

The yard had a little swinging seat on the far corner a table with a few chairs resting on the other side but I didn't go over to those places, I just walked down the two little stairs and sat down on the grass then placed my back, laying down and looking down at the stars. He layed down next to me and I curled up next to him, my hand resting on his stomach and my head resting on his shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well for tonight, lets just relax and tomorrow we can do whatever we want."

I looked at him, his green eyes staring up at the sky, he looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I moved the hand resting on his stomach up to the side of his face that wasn't facing me and I moved it so he could face me. His faced turned and I looked in his eyes and then he pulled me in, his lips on mine. Everything felt right, but there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't. Then there I go again thinking about my choice of joining the CIA, would it be more a risk? Would it be more dangerous? What if something bad happens and one of us doesn't make it home? I tried to keep that out of my mind because tonight, Zach was mine, not the CIA's , not Jonas and Grant's best friend, not Joe's student, he was my fiance and I don't want to lose him like I lost my whole family. But that feeling kept grabbing at me, wanting me to do something. I pushed it out of my mind as I rolled on top of Zach, his hands resting on my back and I pulled his shirt.

He retreated and looked at me scared like as if he could read my thoughts, "Cammie, its okay, I'm not going anywhere." (**A/N sorry I had to add that because its similar to one of my favorite lines from Die For Me).**

But before I could answer, I heard a voice say behind me, "You're not, she is." I turned my head and saw DeeDee standing a few yards away from us, her arms crossed. (**In my head she sounded British)**

**SO sorry I didn't update last week, I forgot my excuse well it was science fair which I HATE! So I'm going next week to NYC for my graduating trip so maybe update later the next day but not really likely cuz I have a fashion show to go to, (its a place that makes girls more confident and helps them through modeling, not really a career though). SO I had a major drama so I wrote a song about this guy Zach (not Zach Goode, a friend of mine) a long time crush, and I had this binder which I got last summer and it was found at the school I don't go to anymore and I found out that my brother forced his friend, or I don't know read the song outloud to his friends at lunch. This happened like a month ago and I just learned about the friend reading it today. I'm just wondering how it got to the school since I don't go there anymore. Should I be more worried than I am now? Or should I not since this was a really personal song?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

**You don't need to read A Cinderella Spy Story, if you want you can but don't even reading that crappy writing**

After the party had quieted down and everyone left, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Zach and I sat at the kitchen table while DeeDee sat in the living room. We were discussing on what to do about her, and wondering why she was there and hoping she couldn't hear us, since she was in the next room.

"So why do you think she's here?" Grant asked.

"I don't know, maybe she needs the list that Cammie had," Liz answered.

"I don't think so, even my mom, who is a highly trained spy, believe it was burned with the bag years ago," Zach told us.

"But what if she knew that we didn't burn it," I thought out loud.

"Why don't we ask why she's here?" Macey insisted.

"But whatever she says, should we trust her?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know but I want her out of my house when she's done talking," Bex stated.

"Um right in the other room," DeeDee yelled from the living room.

"Go get her, Zach and I just need to talk to her," I told Bex, they all got up from the table and left.

I looked at Zach scared of what DeeDee was going to say. He gave me a comforting smile and I gave him a weak smile. I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to let go, he smoothed his thumb over the back of my hand. He gave me a looks saying 'it'll be okay' and I really hope he was right. I heard footsteps coming up to the entrance of kitchen and I saw as DeeDee walked over to us and sat across from us.

The last time I saw DeeDee was when I was 18 and I swore she hit her head on a piece of furniture and was knocked out. But now my long-lost twin sister had short blonde hair and looked like Diana Argon from Glee. If only her looks resembled her personality towards me in middle and high school. I remembered when she told me she would kill me if I even looked at Zach, but look at me now, she went MIA for years and I'm marrying him.

"So why are you here," Zach asked.

"I wanted to see my sister."

"Why now? You could've done it through out school, but you were bitching on her the whole time."

"I was doing it to protect her!"

And that caught my attention. Why would she say that? All the girls who made fun of me during my school years because I didn't look or dress or act like all of the girls in my school.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt by them, I was afraid if you got close to Zach, his mom will do something to you. But it looks like it was to late."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I'm sorry you don't. Why don't you get it through your head Cammie, you didn't know anything about what was happen until it was too late. I knew everything that was going on by the time I was 10! I was with the Circle before that and they told me everything! I wanted to come back to you and mom and dad because this is not what I wanted to know, everything they said I didn't want to know. I wish I could just erase everything that I heard and get back to my family, the family that I would have never knew since the Circle took me when I was a baby. And I just didn't want to see my little sister get hurt."

My mouth gaped and I felt my heart beat race, palms sweating and I felt Zach squeeze my hand. I could not believe in a million years that DeeDee had said that right in front of me.

"Is there anything else," Zach asked because I was too shocked and trying to absorb everything at once.

"Yes, I know that the list isn't gone. And I want to help you to destroy everyone on that list" DeeDee answered.

Should we trust her?

**So the song I wrote, someone wanted me to add it on here but unfortunatly it did not come back with the binder. And I got back from NYC last week and not one person asked "Hey Elyse how was NYC" well I loved it except for some rude lady hip-checked me and some guy offered drugs to my ex lol he won't stop talking about it (we agreed to be friends last year) And I noticed someone is reading the A Cinderella Story since they're reading this, no need to read that because that's one of the crappiest things I ever wrote, if you want you can to figure out whats happening but don't since its really bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

Around midnight, DeeDee had left and the group of us sat in the living room, a coffee in each of our hands. Zach had his free hand hold mine tightly, protectively. We had told them everything that DeeDee told us, word by word. But its not like they weren't listening, we're spies (except for Macey and Liz) we are trained to listen to conversations that we're not allowed to over hear.

"Should we trust her?" Liz piped in after we told them.

"I think so, she's been hurt in the past and from what I heard I think we should trust her," I suggested.

"Cammie, are you crazy! That bitch has ruined your life since she met you!" Zach told me.

"She's my sister, and plus haven't we learned when people were lying. Because I'm pretty sure she wasn't."

"Cam, she's been trained by the Circle for her whole life, they probably even taught her something like how to lie and show others that you are not lying," Macey thought outloud.

"Come on Cam, don't even think about it," Bex said.

Everyone then started yelling left then right. The boys thinking that I should, Zach against it and siding with the girls and I just couldn't take it anymore. I let go of Zach's hand, hoped off the couch and out of the room. I threw the cup of coffee at the wall, the glass being broken into tiny little pieces and falling to the floor. I hopped over the shards of glass and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bathtub as I heard everyone yelling my name and feet pounding up the stairs. Someone pounded on the door.

"Go away," I muttered, I wasn't crying but I was annoyed by everyone right now. DeeDee was my sister and for the past 12 years, I've been without a family and knowing that my only living member is the girl who ruined my life only to protect me, made me want to know more about what has happened to her.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door," Zach's voice said behind the door.

I groaned and got off the tub and headed toward the door when I looked out the window and something had caught my eye. The light from the porch was shining across the backyard and standing in the middle, looking at the window was a man in a black jacket. His hair was puffed up and his skin was shining from the light. He stood there completely still, not moving, just looking at the window which I was looking through. I knew he could see me, but it was weird how he knew I could see him, but he wasn't fleeing away like some robber.

I watched carefully as he moved his gaze away from the window and toward his hand which was digging inside his coat. After a few moments of searching around, he then pulled something out. The it was long and dark and from the light I noticed that it was a gun.

"Shit," I exclaimed as I backed away slowly from the window.

"Cam, what is it?" I heard Zach ask from the other side of the door. I grabbed the lock of the door and then started to unlock the door, when I heard the gun go off. The windows broke open and the bullet missed me by a milometer. I quickly turned the knob but it broke off, the metal falling to the floor.

"Zach!" I screamed as I heard the gun go off again.

"Cammie! Hold on!" I heard him pound against the door and him running down the stairs. But as I was about to panic more, I felt something sharp go into my left shoulder. My body burned and my scream blood-churning, it felt like ever muscle in my body was breaking. The pain was too unbearable to handle, my body became heavy and my knees gave out and I came crashing to the floor, my head hitting against the bathtub.

Then I watched as the bathroom door came crashing down and Zach kneeling down next to me as everything turned black.

**Sorry if this is a filler**

**So officially I am a freshman by today. Yes I have graduated middle school and yes I was crying the most. First I tried not to, but when I got my diploma the prinicpal said I'm glad you made the change (i was in public up until the end of 6th grade since it was horrible and started 7th grade at a catholic school and no i'm no the stereotype) and i was happy too because I found people who cared about me and plus I'm moving next month. So the update was late because I had a recital last week and my friend's friend had commited suicide and that made me upset. So again, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here and if you want to read my original story "Trapped" go to my profile and go to my Wattpad account, which i have a few one direction fanfictions. I hope everyone has a good weekend and a good summer, which I will hopefully update along the way until freshman year begins, any tips for high school is much needed, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

My head was pounding and my body sweat like I had a really bad fever. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, it wasn't my room in Bex's room. It looked like the hospital room that I was in 4 years ago when Mrs. Goode it me in the head with the butt of a knife. I placed my hands on both sides of me and tried to rise my upper body but stopped when someone protested, "you should lie down."

I saw DeeDee standing there in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. There were bags under her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, at the house," I said.

"Save it. It doesn't matter anymore."

She came over and sat down next to me on the bed. She grabbed my hand and looked at the ring on my finger.

"He's one lucky man," she said. "You must love him."

"I really do, so much."

"So what? Am I invited to the wedding?"

"I'm not sure, yet." I laughed.

"He's right outside if you need him."

"Yeah, can you send him in please?"

She nodded, getting to her feet and walking out of the room. Zach walked into the room, his body slounched over and his hands in his pant pockets. He walked over and knelt on the ground gripping my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone started shooting into the window and you were hit in the shoulder."

I looked at my arm and saw bandages wrapping up my arm.

"This is all my fault," he muttered.

"No its not." I placed my hand on his cheek, comforting him.

"Yes it is, you wouldn't have run off if I didn't want to trust DeeDee."

"It doesn't matter. Yeah DeeDee was mean to me and all but she is my only family member that's still alive."

There was silence and he grabbed my hand that rested on his face and I had to ask, "Did you see who did it?"

"No, but I will if its the last thing I do."

**Sorry short because I have writers block. And I'm planning on taking a break from for a while, it may go until September or the beginning of next year. I hope you stay with me. I'm sorry and I might be back soon, but I'm moving in 23 days so its frustrating and all so I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

I had came home later the next week, my body felt sore and I had the usual migranes which were gone once I downed Advil. They made me feel like I was a piece of China as I walked through the hospital, to the car and to Bex's house and it made me seem like I was like Bella Swan. But I just need to tell myself that they care for me and they needed me with them.

Once they had me situated on the couch, a blanket wrapped around me a little too tight, they couldn't keep their eyes off me more than a millisecond.

"Guys, you don't need to be a watch dog. I'm fine," I stated.

"We know, but what if someone comes in and takes you." Bex said.

"I doubt anyone would come in a house full of spies."

She got onto her feet and walked off into the kitchen while I stayed alone in the living room. Grant and Zach were upstairs cleaning up the pieces from the bathroom shooting, Liz was updating her software (which she does at least twice a week), Macey was off visiting her mom for a couple of days and Jonas was... only Jonas knows where.

Sighing, I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan go around in circle made it fascinating of how bored I was. But then my thought led back to last week.

Who was that guy? Why was he in the backyard? Why didn't he come into the house? Why did he shoot me? Why me?

Those questions ran through my mind nonstop until it started pounding again. Groaning, I sat up and stretched for the container of Advil. Twisting it the cap opened and a pill slid out. Putting down the container, I grabbed the water and gulping it down in one sip. I prayed that it would go away soon, but about half an hour later, it felt worse.

I heard foot steps slowly making it ways down the stairs and a plastic trash bag behind it filled with glass clinging together. The bag was dropped on the ground and the person walked over to where I was and I saw Zach with a small smile on his face, probably trying to make me cheer up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Like a load of crap." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

I nodded and scooted across against the back side of the couch to make him some room. He plopped down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body. I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. I breathed in his scent and my eyes became watery, I couldn't believe that I almost was about to never feel or smell those things ever again. Taking in one more long deep breath I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**So I'm adding something here**

I woke up about and hour later and felt the warmth of someones arm hold me close. Smiling, I turned to face him. His eyes were closed and it seemed peaceful, just me and him and no one else. Everyone seemed to be out and the house was all to ourselves. And I was craving M&Ms right now.

My stomach growled loudly and I saw a smirk grow on his face.

"Hungry, huh?" he asked as he opened his eyes. I nodded and his smirk grew into a smile.

"Okay, lets get out of here. Get some fresh air... and some M&Ms?" he asked.

"You know me too well!" I kissed him quickly and slowly got off the couch, afraid to injure my arm shoulder more.

I quickly went to my room and carefully got dressed in a sweater (tried not hurting myself anymore) and jeans. I skipped down the stairs with my arm still a sling and my friend hand grabbing Zach's hand who reached out toward me. We walked out of the house and into the cool night air. The sky was getting darker and the lights were turning on and a smell of cooking burgers filled my nose. I felt free.

"How does it feel like getting some fresh air?" he asked.

"Feels magical," I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at me carefully.

"I'm so happy that they didn't shoot anything else."

"Me too," I muttered as we continued to town.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been thinking of ending the account and handing stories to those who want some but I'm like Elyse! Keep the account! So yeah I'm back I guess! But I have stories up for sale but not giving them out quite yet! I was wondering if any of you guys wrote a story similar to mine and I want to read it! It doesn't matter what stories but if you have a twitter please tag me in it at elypelle97! So I now consider myself the Princess since thats my nickname at home but I'm calling all of you Princesses (or Princes if there are) if you want! So should I stay or should I just leave my account, I'm still thinking! Go Ravens! Please review and get a virtual cookie! (do you miss those?)**


End file.
